Inaba Manaka
|Row 2 title = Also known as |Row 2 info = Manakan (まなかん) Ma~nyan (ま～にゃん) MANAKA |Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Hokkaido, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = EXILE, PEACEFUL, Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香) is a Japanese pop singer and dancer. She is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project, she was introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event on May 5, 2013. She is previously from the idol group PEACEFUL, where she was the group's sub-leader. Biography Early Life Inaba Manaka was born on December 27, 1997 in Hokkaido, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has a younger brother. 2010-2012 In 2010, Inaba was a back-dancer for EXILE. In 2011, Inaba passed the Hokkaido Idol Project audition, and was added to a new idol group called PEACEFUL, she was assigned the sub-leader role. The group released their first and only single, "START!!", on June 8, 2011. On July 31, 2012 PEACEFUL disbanded. 2013 On May 5, Inaba was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Tanaka Karen, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. On October 26, Inaba participated as a backdancer for Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~'s Hokkaido concert. 2014 On January 25, Inaba participated in the Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ concert that was held in Hokkaido. Inaba will participate with 5 other Kenshuusei as the opening act for Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香) *'Nicknames:' Manakan (まなかん), Ma~nyan (ま～にゃん), MANAKA *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 151cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-05-05: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–Present) *'Other groups:' **PEACEFUL (2011-2012) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Dance (jazz, hip-hop), Making people laugh, English level 5, Make-up and hair arrangement *'Hobbies:' Reading, Painting/Drawing, Having wild ideas, Music, Movies, Sky appreciation *'Motto:' "Kanzen nenshou" (完全燃焼; Complete burning) *'Favorite Food:' Fruits *'Favorite Flowers:' Rose, Carnations *'Favorite Color:' Pink, White, Black *'Favorite Sports:' Baseball, Football, Badminton *'Treasured Item:' Her dreams *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke", "Ren'ai Revolution 21", "Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki.", "Uchouten LOVE", "Suki-chan", "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne" *'Looks Up To: ' Sayashi Riho, Miyamoto Karin Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! PEACEFUL *START!! (Debut & Last) Works Magazines *2014.05.20 CD Journal (with Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Sasaki Rikako) Music Videos *2012 PEACEFUL - START!! Trivia *She is the second Hello Pro Kenshuusei member who came from a non-H!P idol group. *She trained at the dance/performing arts school EXPG in Sapporo. *She is the first Hello Pro Kenshuusei member to be from Hokkaido. *She was ranked best dancer in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *She doesn't want to lose to anyone in dancing. *She wants to be the kind of idol that brings happiness and dreams to others. *She wants to get better at facial expressions. *She says that it is her dream to join Morning Musume, and she'd like to debut in 2014. *If she saw a shooting star, she'd wish to debut. *She compares herself to a cat. *She wants to try singing "Uchouten LOVE" by S/mileage, and "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne" by Juice=Juice. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Fujii Rio. As generation-mates they have a sense of wanting to work hard together, but her dancing is very powerful and they have been challenging each other to do better. *She says that because she lives in Hokkaido, it is difficult for her to attend Kenshuusei lessons and events, so she puts all her strength into the ones she can attend. *Tsunku's comments: "Your dancing is amazingly good. Your legs are improving beautifully. For expressions you have a nice smile. Because you're from Hokkaido I don't think you'll be able to attend everything, so I hope that you'll watch videos in your normal life and regularly copy the dances and singing so as not to fall behind. " *Aol made an article on Inaba, suggesting she would be Satoda Mai's successor and join Country Musume. They also mentioned Inaba's high skill and good dancing. See Also *Inaba Manaka Gallery *Inaba Manaka Concerts & Event Appearances Inaba Family Tree External Links *Official Profile *PEACEFUL website/profiles *EXPG school website *Tour Blogs: **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog: June 2013, December 2013, February 2014 **Morning Musume/℃-ute Fall 2013 Tour Blog fr:Inaba Manaka Category:Blood type B Category:2013 Additions Category:Former idol members Category:1997 births Category:December births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:Capricorn Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Inaba Manaka